Rubies Given To Me
by CodePandora21
Summary: It was on that fateful day... That's right, the day the extinct familiga came to tangle our lives. But with this new, yet angst power, I shall defeat them... No matter what.
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa mina-san~~~ Love you all for clicking into this fanfic, much appreciated! 3 3 3 Hands over virtual cookie (white choco~~~)**

**Actually, I've created this account for quite a while now, but a few things happened to prevent me from updating my story… . (Also, I was like, two-thirds done this first chapter when the computer crashed… So I had to restart TT^TT)**

**Well, plz enjoy!~~~**

**DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own KHR! (Perhaps in my dreams T.T)**

* * *

><p>What's this?... A customer, I suppose?... How rare… *closes book* Fine, as a reward for making it here, I shall devour you with something extraordinary. Don't worry…This will not hurt, just sit back…<em><strong>And enjoy the show…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sin…"<em>

"_Pain…"_

"_Loneliness…"_

"_Torture…"_

"_**The Malice…" **__The voices aren't stopping…_

"_No, no, no, nonononono! YAMAILO (2)!" A certain boy screamed, clutching his hair._

"_Hmph. How pathetic, I'd never imagine __**you **__to be begging down on my foot." An icy voice said. "Because decades ago, __**we**__ were begging at __**yours**__." The boy's eyes widened in fear._

"_*sighs*… What a cruel thing fate is __**isn't it?**__" The man smirked devilishly._

"_Onegai-da, I-I don't care what happens to me. JUST PLEASE SPARE MY FRIENDS'S LIVES! PLEASE!" The boy got on his all fours and begged desperately. _

"_O-M-G~~~~ Tsunayoshi-chama you're SOOOOO KAWAII when you do that~~~ 3 3 3" Another man squealed in delight. _

"_What are __**you **__doing here for?" The first man asked as he glared at him and cringed due to the disgusting squeal. _

"_Eh~~~? Why can't I be here?" The man pouted. "I mean… __**Just looking at Tsunayoshi-chama's desperate face makes me want to devour him in pieces.**__" With that, he lifted the boy's chin and pierced straight into his eyes. His tongue licking his lips in hunger and laughed maliciously. _

"_Control your hunger will ya? The boss has yet to decide his fate." Man #1 ordered._

"_Not fair! I want Tsunayoshi-chama ALL-TO-MYSELF~~~" Man #2 stubbornly replied. _

_Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room dropped dramatically. All eyes were on the person who just entered. _

"_Boss…" The first man gulped nervously._

"_Yoho boss~~~ Came to celebrate victory? Oh, but may I __**pleeeease**__ have some fun with Tsunayoshi-chama first? ~~~" The second man asked._

"_**Urasai.**__" The so-called boss commanded. "__**I'm the one who gets to have fun with this wimp.**__" He chuckled darkly as his once empty gray eyes, now filled with revenge, stared straight into those terrified brown orbs. The two men stiffened, they __**DON'T**__ want to oppose when their boss becomes like this. _

"_Ne, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't you remember what you told me during our first battle?" the malicious figure bent over and leveled himself to the boy, his face just centimeters away. _

"…" _Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at his own hands, quivering as he remembered the answer. _

"_I'm glad you've remembered." The man said quietly. "__**But you didn't keep that promise, did you?**__" The petite boy putted his hands over his ears, afraid to hear anymore. _

"_**And because you lied… We get to play with your fragile guardians.**__" The boss (3) laughed cruelly as he got up and walked to a pile of unconscious bodies. However, the boy grabbed onto his leg stubbornly and looked up to him with those desperate eyes. _

"_You can do WHATEVER you want to me. But __**please**__… Don't hurt my friends, __**I'm begging-**__"_

"_**what part of shut the f*ck up... DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?." **__The boss kicked the boy in the stomach as he crashed into the nearby wall. _

"_Uh, uh, uh~ what a __**HUGE **__mistake you've made Tsunayoshi-chama~~~" The other man smiled cheerily. _

"_Ya-Yamailo…" The boy struggled to get up as he tried to crawl towards the man. _

"_**Witness this moment as your family gets crushed under my foot, Sawada Tsunayoshi… Or shall I call you 'The-soon-to-be-destroyed Vongola Decimo'?**__" The man grinned madly as he began to __**play **__with the boy's guardians and laughed manically. _

"_Stop… Stop… Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Onii-san, Hibari-san, Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn(4)…STOP! I'M SORRY MINNA, I'M SORRY! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" The boy became emotionally broken. _

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking.<p>

"This is… So angst and tragic…"

"Forget this, I only like happy endings."

"BORING!"

Or you might actually find some interest in this story far.

What you've read just now, is the ending of a possible parallel world. But we don't want to focus on that one. This is just something to catch your attention.

Next time, I'll begin the actual story… And engulf you more in this, let's call it _'mysterious' _story.

_If… you decide to come back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…. How was it? Do you likieee? :D? Hopefully you do . Anyways, please review! Love you all~~~**

**(1): That's the mysterious narrator, heeheehee… can you guess who it is? **

→v→ **(Loool what is that? O.o)**

**(2): Yamailo means 'stop it'. I **_**think **_**that's how you spell the kanji… right? .**

**(3): I have NO better name to call him xD I don't want you to figure out his name just yet ;)**

**(4): I know, Reborn was OOC there to be defeated… But there's a reason, stay tuned to find out :)**

**REVIEWS PLZ~~~ I LOVE YOU ALL~~~~**


	2. Italy, the Secret, the Beginning

**OMFG **_**OMFG!~~~**_** DID YOU GUYS SEE THE LATEST CHAPTER? ADULT REBORN FTW~~~~~~~~~~~! *SQUELS* **

**I just HAD to write that ok? Yeesh… **

**Hey ppl… I decided to write this chapter anyways, even though I was hoping for some reviews T.T Well, for those that are reading this, I have two things to tell you **

**I love you~~~~ **

**REVIEW! **_**OR ELSE**_** *DEATH GLARES***

**NOTE: Nana will be a little OOC, but please bear with it .**

* * *

><p><em>Ah… So you decided to come back. To keep me company in this lonely little room… I haven't felt this way for- I wonder how long… <em>

_Looks like I've got a little carried away… Now then, I hope your heart will be satisfied after. Will it?..._

* * *

><p><strong>6:30am<strong>

A certain figure suddenly jumped out of his bed, panting and sweating, eyes bulging in fear.

Who is it, you may ask?

The answer presented to you would be "Sawada Tsunayoshi", no needs to go into much detail about him.

'_Wh-What was th-th-that dream about?'_ Tsuna thought to himself, clenching his teeth in the meanwhile.

"Bad dream… Huh?..." A voice asked quietly

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna whispered as he buried his head in his chest. "I- Do you know then?..."

"Go downstairs and you'll find out." Reborn swiftly replied. Tsuna hesitantly nodded, slowly, he got up and exited the room. The click was almost denied when he closed the door.

'_Tsuna…' _Reborn bit his lips.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was leaning against his bedroom's door, silently thinking to himself.<p>

_**Why did I have that dream?**_

_**Was that a prediction of the… Future?**_

_**Am I… Really THAT powerless?**_

And _"Go downstairs?..."_. He sighed tiredly and decided to clean himself. After he brushed his teeth and cleaned his face, he descended down the stairs and found his mother on the kitchen table.

"Okaa-san?..." Tsuna whispered, tilting his head on confusion. "Why are you up so early?"

"Ah, Tsu-kun! How rare of you to be up so early!" Nana chirped happily. "Is it because you couldn't sleep? I've been having trouble sleeping lately…" She took a sip of her green tea.

"Well… I just had an unpleasant dream…" Tsuna smiled wryly as he took a seat.

"Ah I know! Do you want some tea?" Nana asked as she got up excitingly.

"Sure, Arigatou Kaa-san." Tsuna replied happily. He waited patiently as his mother poured tea into a cup.

"By the way…" Nana spoke slowly as she served the tea to Tsuna. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Tsuna. "There was a mail delivered to you this morning when I checked the mailbox…" Confused and a bit scared, Tsuna gradually opened it and read the contents.

"…!" Big brown eyes widen in shock as he bit his lips.

"Tsuna, what was that letter about?" Nana leaned towards her son, eyes full of concern, with a touch of seriousness in there as well.

"N-Nothing to worry about Kaa-san!" Tsuna stumbled as he snapped back to reality. "I-I mean, there's absolutely nothing-

"TSUNA!" Nana suddenly snapped, leaving a shell-shocked Tsuna. "I know… That there will be times that you have to hide something away from me… But Tsu-kun, if it's Tsu-kun, then I know it has to be something important, right?" She smiled. '_That's right… Nothing to regret about…' _

"…" Tsuna smiled back, a true smile from the bottom of his heart. Without any warning, he hugged Nana, who was quite stunned. "Arigatou… Okaa-san." Tsuna whispered quietly and fled to his room, closing the door shut.

"Reborn…" He whispered, not bothering to glance up. "That letter…"

"Yeah, I called your guardians earlier to meet up at Mt. Namimori." Reborn replied and jumped at the door, back towards Tsuna.

"So we really are?..." Tsuna didn't want to finish that sentence.

"That's right. We're going to Italy." Reborn turned to face his student, and for the first time, his eyes were full of emotions.

"…I…see." Tsuna replied back.

* * *

><p>"OHAYO GOZAIMAS JUUDAIME AND REBORN-SAN!"<p>

"Yo, Tsuna! Kuzo mo!"

"EXTREME MORNING GREETING SAWADA AND KUZO!"

"Herbivores…"

"Kufufufu~ Impatient aren't we, Birdy-chan?"

…

Were the responses Tsuna and Reborn got when they've arrived at Mt. Namimori (Whilst carrying a sleeping Lambo).

"O-ohayo minna." Tsuna stuttered back, fidgeting a little. Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder and faced the guardians.

"Well then, since everyone is here-

"Baby…" Hibari commented drily. "I give it that you have a good reason to go as far as leaving Namimori."

Reborn smirked. "Of course." With that, he left and jumped into the helicopter that was still preparing to land… Of course, the pilot was going to argue, but a single death glare was all it took.

"You guys should get inside too." Reborn jumped in right after the helicopter landed. After a few hesitant nods (Rhyohei and Mukuro as exception), they all climbed in and the helicopter boarded.

For the entire flight, Tsuna was silent as he stared out the window. Gokudera was worried at first, but quickly forgot about it when he joined the usual quarrel between the other guardians.

'_The sky… Is…' _The only sound that came from him was a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that marks the end of today's tale. Don't worry, the <em>_**fun**__ will begin soon, so don't go giving up on me __**just yet. **__I certainly look forward in meeting you again…_

* * *

><p><strong>TEEHEE! I know this chapter is kinda boring, but mehh… OH WELLS 8D *shot*. K fine, I <strong>_**PROMISE **_**that it'll be more exciting next time, so be patient with me ne?~~~ **

**Oh and, last time I mistaken 'kanji' for 'romaji' -_-… Epic fail I know T.T**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED~~~**

**Ciao Ciao~~~**


	3. Information leaked

**Sup everyone! How are you all doing?~~~ *shot* Yes I know, I'm in NO position to be so casual… I say, blame the freaking exams! D'; I HAD to study the crap out of myself … So yeah… Please understand minna! Well, there are actually a few things that I would like to mention. **

**1) Again, I'M SOOOO SORRY! HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! **

**2) Just out of curiosity, which **_**STRAIGHT **_**pairing do **_**YOU**_** think fits the best with Tsuna? (OCs are welcomed as long as you can describe her personality etc.) **

**And yeahhhh… Please understand because I'll update weekly (Hopefully… Can't say for sure .) from now on as my punishment! ;D And as for the pairings, heeheehee… **

**ANNNNNDDDD! I would like to thank "Sora no hono KHR" for being my first reviewer!~~~ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!^^ It seriously made my day (; *hugs***

**ANNNDDDD! (Last one, I promise? .) TSUNAA! WHAT IS **_**WRONG **_**WITH YOUR HEAD AND EYES MAN? HOW COULD YOU **_**NOT **_**RECOGNIZE ADULT REBORN? Well, I guess you didn't earn your nickname for nothing =_= **

**K now, I'm done with this so please enjoy and review!~~~**

* * *

><p><em>Ah… So this is the chapter where everything began… If only, ONLY… Oh my, I think tears are starting to fall… Please excuse me…<em>

* * *

><p>For some reason, he wasn't surprised.<p>

When his dad first told him about Italy, his imagination flew. Everything from exquisite European style to how beautiful the scenery must be, he hasn't missed one.

But then Reborn came along, and made him realize the cruel, underworld that dwelled beneath. His imagination came crashing after that. He couldn't but help think of all the blood, sins, and all of the malice that people tried to hide.

So when he was finally able to see Italy with his own eyes, _for some reason, _it feels like he has been here before. _Almost as if he was home. _None of that rejection he thought he would feel when he first arrived.

"So this is Italy… huh?..." Tsuna whispered that's barely audible.

"TSUNA~~~~~~!" A certain figure ran up to the brunette and suddenly hugged him.

"HIEEEEE! T-TOU-SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to break free.

"J-Juudaime's tou-san!" Gokudera stuttered in surprise. "OIIII! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU LAWN-HEAD!" Was what he said after Ryohei bumped into him. Daily bickering starts again.

"TOU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsuna demanded after finally breaking free.

"But, but~~~! I haven't seen you ever since the fight with the Varia! Papa was so worried about you~~~!" Iemitsu wailed. Tsuna shrunk back in disgust of his father's antics of being moe.

"I'm leaving." Tsuna's voice was stoic as he got up to his feet and left, leaving a shellshock dad.

"W-WAIT UP TSUNA~~~~~!" Iemitsu cried as he finally regained his senses, chasing his beloved son.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DAMNIT!" Tsuna yelled in frustration as he ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, his father tackled Tsuna and was insistent on giving him a bear hug. Oh the struggles. Reborn sighed as he dipped his fedora. He transformed Leon into his usual gun and shot a bullet in the air.

"Urasai-na." Reborn demanded as everyone froze. "Kyuudaime's coming." As if right on cue, the ninth came out with a bright smile on his face.

"As harsh as always, Reborn." The ninth said as he made his grand entrance. "Well then, don't just stand there, please come inside and make yourself home." Reborn jumped on top of Tsuna's hair and threa- I mean, asked him to follow Kyuudaime. The rest was also for- I MEAN ASKED to follow the suit and to NOT fight amongst each other.

"We're here." Reborn said as Kyuudaime stopped walking. Everyone turned to see a huge Victorian era door staring at them.

"S-Sugoi…" Tsuna whispered, totally amazed by the design. Everyone else also began complimenting (spare Hibari ofc).

"You'll be surprised at how the whole mansion looks if you think this is splendid!" The old man chuckled as he opened the door. "Now then, don't be shy and take a seat."

"!" Was everyone's (almost) response as there eyes laid upon the interior of the room. Reborn, tired of his dame-student's expression, kicked him in the face.

"ITAI! REBORN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tsuna rubbed the spot where his poor face was victimized.

"Stop gapping like an idiot and sit down." Reborn replied. "The same goes for you guys as well." The other guardians stiffened and decided to comply.

The meeting was not an ordinary one. First, Tsuna read the letter that he received this morning. The temperature of the room dropped as Tsuna kept on reading. That letter was sent by the Amaranth Family declaring war against the Vongola. Reborn proceeded on explaining the family's history, and exactly what their goal is. He then explained how unexpectedly powerful they are, and how they're all going to have an individual tutor preparing for the battles to come.

"Now then, your respective tutors will come collect you, so wait outside in the meanwhile." Reborn concluded as he jumped off the sofa. "Ah, that's right, come with me Tsuna, I'm going to guide you to your tutor. He is rather shy." With a questioning look, Tsuna got to his feet and followed Reborn.

* * *

><p>They were in a dark corridor as Leon turned into a mini flashlight. Tsuna was unusually silent as he recalled the meeting.<p>

'_Are they… Really that strong?... Are we really going to be okay?..." _Tsuna thought to himself with a pained expression on his face.

"Don't worry. This tutor your about to meet will definitely break your limit, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked as the door in front of him opened, the intense murder aura welcoming them.

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…" **_The boy (?) in the center spoke, making Tsuna flinch in fear. He slowly raised his fists, exposing the highly-pure lighting flames surrounding it. _**"Show me all you have… Or you might just die." **_

Reborn grinned mischievously as he walked away. _'This might actually work out.'_

* * *

><p><strong>K I lied. No big action happening today *dodges rotten tomato*. SORRY MINNA! TT^TT I just CAN'T fit all that exciting stuff in this chapter, but to make up for it, I put some humor in this chapter. *coughfailedcough* Okay, I SWEAR that I'll make some REAL action going on the next chapter ok? So please be patient until then!~~~ (; I hate it how each of my chapters are so short... My parents seriously needs to be more lenient about my computer time, erghhh T^T. Tsuna was kinda OOC when he first rejected his dad, I know... Aw wells~~~ XD Oh and, please review? I want to know how I can improve since I'm just an amateur (: Love ya all~~~ GRRRRRHHHH stupid exams are killing me D'; (Me and my randomness again…)<strong>

**Ciao~**


	4. The Real Deal

**No, I did NOT die. *cue in boos***

…

…

…

**I'm sincerely sorry for the long wait guys, **_**but**_** *dodges rotten tomato* the teachers decided to give us projects and assignments right after the exams are done… T^T such evil sadists… **

**Back to the topic, you're finally going to see some action today! WHOOPIEE! Anyways… I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes so, ehhehehe… I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee you'll like it… **

…

…

**DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE! *runs like there's no tomorrow***

**OH ANDDDD! DID YOU SEE ADULT FON IN THE LATEST CHAPTER? / **

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to the amazing Akira Amano-sama! I would've made our uke Tuna cross-dress at least once ( **

_My sincere apologies for not being able to conclude the chapter last time… It seems my emotions got the better of me… Now then, please don't be shy and enjoy yourself to the fullest._

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…" **_The boy (?) in the center spoke, making Tsuna flinch in fear. He slowly raised his fists, exposing the highly-pure lighting flames surrounding it. _**"Show me all you have… Or you might just die." **_

'_W-What is this immense aura?' _Tsuna gulped as he looked at the scene in front of him. There stood a boy that's around the same age as him, killer intent licking around him. He couldn't get a good physical description about him as he was covered with a cloak and was wearing a hood. (Ya know, like the grim reaper cloaks? Yeah…)

"_**What's wrong? You scared?" **_The mysterious boy asked. _**"Unfortunately, you won't be able to run aw-**_

"I'm not." Tsuna countered, in HDWM. He lit up his gloves, already in his fighting stance.

"_**Wao." **_The boy replied back, licking his lips, unable to control his lust. _**"Now then… It's either live, or die."**_

"I'll live." Tsuna swiftly replied, disappearing a second after.

"_**Game…Start!"**_ The boy whispered in pleasure as he grinned wickedly.

"NYHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN HAS REVIVED!" said person stood up in triumph as he continued complimenting himself and began to wander around the mansion. Noticing the situation, Gokudera immediately grabbed Lambo by his afro.

"AHOSHI! STOP MAKING TROUBLE FOR US!" Gokudera yelled in furry as Lambo began to struggle with no avail.

"… Ne, who do you think is going to tutor us?" The once energetic baseball player asked wryly.

"_**Amaranthus, collectively known as amaranth, is a cosmopolitan genus of herbs. The ultimate root of "amaranth" is the Greek for "unfading", and in this case, it means the undying willpower the family has. In other terms, their hatred and thoughts of vengeance is what kept them on their feet all this time…"**_

Gokudera flinched at the question. "… Who knows?..."

"**You brat, quit being such a depressant." **A voice suddenly spoke.

"T-That voice! It can't be…?" Gokudera turned his head up hesitantly.

"**Maa, maa, it's not like you to be this easily despaired right?"**

"Y-You are!-"

"**Being in this state is extremely depressing." **

"E-Extremely correct."

"**Yare yare, this task is going to be quite the pain…"**

"KUPI! IT'S YOU AGAIN!" Lambo yelped in surprise as he pointed at the accused. Said accused only sighed and muttered "brats…"

"**Hn." **

"Kamikurous." Hibari stated as he glared at that person.

"**This again hm? Unfortunately, I have no choice but to participate this time…"**

"Kufufu… Don't tell me _**he **_is my so called _**"tutor"**_?..." Mukuro hold up his trident, ready to kill.

"Indeed, they are your tutors." A certain hitman's voice came out of nowhere.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise. He looked like he was searching for someone.

"Tsuna already started his training with his tutor." Reborn answered. Yamamoto and Gokudera tensed up a little. "Anyways, you guys need to concentrate on your own training before you can worry about others." The usual trio nodded in determination.

"Kufufufu… Cunning, aren't you Arocobaleno? Did you seriously think that I would be taught by "_**that thing"**_?..." Mukuro twitched in anger. "_**Did you all forget what he did to my precious Chrome?...**_" Everyone flinched and glared/stared at Daemon (save Hibari, who was glaring for other intentions).

Reborn smirked sadistically. "**Of course, Primo made sure that he wouldn't do anything **_**stupid, **_**aren't I correct, **_**Daemon Spade?...**_**" **

"…**Hai…"** Daemon replied, clearly pissed.

"Besides, if you can prove that _**being taught**_ by Daemon Spade is way off your league, then that means you can eradicate the Amaranth Familiga _**all by yourself**_." A sudden chill traveled down Mukuro's spine, who decided to keep quiet. "So before that happens, you have to obey everything Daemon commands you to do that involves with your training." Reborn gave a murderous glare at Daemon to prevent him to grin in triumph.

"So, do you guys agree on this wager**(1)**?" Reborn smiled, yet giving off a deadly aura at the same time. The two had no choice but to comply.

"_**So… That means an enemy familiga is going to attack us?" Gokudera asked cautiously. "But having all of us to come to Italy… That means…"**_

"_**You're exactly correct. They are **_not_** your "typical ordinary" enemy." Reborn stated, his eyes shadowed by his fedora. "I don't mean to sound blunt here, but the current strength all of you are at combined will be nothing but mere child's play to them." **_

"Does that mean Juudaime is being trained by Primo at the moment?" Gokudera asked.

"No, it wouldn't do any good if he were to go against Primo with his current strength." Reborn replied, much to Gokudera's surprise. "Don't worry; if Tsuna manages to one-sidedly defeat his current tutor in one week, then Primo will acknowledge him as his pupil."

"**Rather than worrying about others, you should start by getting stronger yourself." **G commented with a snort. Suddenly, the guardians were surrounded by their respective flame colour.

"Wh-What is this?" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise, his eyes showing amazement yet a tad nervousness.

"W-Whoa!" Yamamoto stared, dumbfounded.

"E-EXTREME!" Rhyohei yelled, completely oblivious to the situation.

"IT'S SO SHINY AND SPARKLY!" Lambo yelled in happiness as he stared at the lightning flames surrounding him in awe.

"Hn." Hibari closed his eyes without a care.

"…" Mukuro kept a straight face even though he just lost his pride was shamed against a certain Arocobaleno…

Their bodies began to dissolve, until eventually all there was left was Reborn, who decided to go get a cup of espresso.

"Itai…" A certain bomber groaned in pain as he stood up to take in his new surroundings. He was currently in the middle of some ancient town, with heaps of decaying stoned-houses by his side. Somehow, he was in the middle of the night as well. "Where am I?..."

"**My desired training arena." **G's voice ran through Gokudera's ears, making him highly alert as he changed into his VG**(2) **form.

"Tch. Stop hiding and come out!" Gokudera warned as his eyes narrowed.

"**This is going to take awhile…" **G murmured as he leaped out from nowhere, the moon illuminating his appearance. Gokudera stared at said person as he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. **"Stop staring at me like some gapping idiot. The reason why my body is in its physical appearance is because of the power given off by your VG. And is also why it created this battlefield." **

"**The rule of today's training is simple. Find me within 4 hours, **_**unscratched**_**." **G smirked as he disappeared into the night. **"That is, if you **_**can**_**!" **

"That bastard, thinking so high and mighty about himself. I'll show him I _**AM **_worthy to be Juudaime's right hand man!" With that, the chase was on.

"Th-This is…" Yamamoto whispered in awe as his eyes took in his new environment, which consisted of a tropical rainforest. Humongous trees and plants surrounded him, with an occasion of the residents in this forest. A sound of the flute traveled through the air, and sure enough, Asari appeared in front of him. "W-Whoa! You have a real body now!"

The man chuckled. **"Thanks to your VG."**

"N-Ne, is this going to be our training area?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly, giving a wry smile.

"**That is correct. Though it won't be once you pass this level." **Asari swiftly replied back. **"Today's training will be a scavenger hunt of the sort." **He snapped his fingers and a parchment with a blue dying will flame on the top floated in front of Yamamoto's face.

"**You are to collect these items within 4 hours. Once you are on your way into finding your item, the parchment will disappear and will only reappear once you found said item." **Asari expression darkened. **"However, I would like you to keep this in mind. **_**This rainforest is more than meets the eye.**_**" **

"…" Yamamoto could only blink as he tries to absorb the information given to him.

Asari smiled reassuringly. **"Do not worry. Have more confidence in yourself and you'll surely succeed." **With one last quick melody from his flute, the swordsman disappeared.

Yamamoto smiled as he undergo into his VG. "He's right; I just have to do this!" With that ever so bright smile, he dashed off into the woods, filed with determination.

"EXTREME!" Rhyohei yelled as he blinked at his environment, which was what looked like a dessert in the middle of a sandstorm. He brought his arms up in order to defend his eyes. "Where am I to the EXTREME?"

"**A dessert in the middle of an extreme sandstorm." **A certain priest's voice spoke resulting Rhyohei to look up. **"That is my choice for your training." **

"What type of extreme training are we doing?" Rhyohei asked in confusion.

"**You are to make physical contact with me(3) within the length of 4 hours. However…" **Knuckles snapped his fingers, and millions of delicate vases and chinaware scattered the dessert's floor, locked up in their position. **"If you break one of these, it's game over." **

Rhyohei gulped nervously, but gave a firm nod. "I extremely get it."

"**Good. Just remember, you're doing this to help protect your precious family from harm. Not just for yourself." **Immediately after, he disappeared within the bat of an eye.

"There's no way I'll lose now, to the extreme." Rhyohei said quietly as he set off to find Knuckles.

"I-ITAI! Gotta, stay, calm… I CAN'T!" Lambo cried in pain after landing harshly on the face (ouch… .).

"**Yare yare… You've got guts to ask **_**me **_**to train this snot-nosed brat, Primo." **Lampo sighed tiredly as he scratched his hair in frustration. He took out a few grape candies. **"Here. Now for goodness sakes calm down." **Lambo's expression _immediately _changed for the better as he began munching on his beloved grape candies. Exactly five seconds later, he finished them.

"**Listen up brat. I was here by the order of Primo to train you as much as possible."** Lampo stated in a serious tone. **"If you manage to complete my training withi-**

"Ah-rai-rai? Where is Lambo-san?..." Lambo thought out loud, tilting his head in confusion. Lampo face palmed as he decided to change his way of speech.

"**Do you want to go home brat?" **Lampo asked, with an irritation mark on his head.

It was then that Lambo realized he doesn't have a single clue as to where he is. "H-Hai…" He said in a shaky voice, tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes.

"**In order for you to do that, you need to clear my training program." **Lampo stated. **"Don't give me that look brat. You got to keep in mind that you are doing this to see Deci-I mean, err… **_**Sawada's **_**mother." **

"M-Mama?..." Lambo whimpered, remembering that he hasn't tasted Mama's mouthwatering breakfast this morning.

"**That's right. You want to meet her again, don't you?" **Lampo said in a gentle voice, to which Lambo nodded in return. **"Then give your best towards your training, ok?" **

"Un." Lambo sniffled as he gave a weak nod.

"…" Being Hibari, he didn't care when he was suddenly thrown into somewhere completely unknown to him, he just wanted to bite a certain person to death… As if right on cue, said person appeared on top of a worn down traditional Japanese roof.

"**Kamikurous.**" Hibari's eyes narrowed at his target as he brought out his tonfas. Easier said than done. A millisecond after he said that, a bullet charged at his direction, who raised his tonfa to deflect it. However, the bullet exploded and a shroud of carbon monoxide gas revealed itself as soon as it made contact with the weapon. Hibari immediately jumped up to the same roof Alaude was on and gave a vicious stare.

"**Too slow." **Alaude stated dryly, eyes focusing on the gas that is fading. **"Time limit, 4 hours." **In other words, "I will acknowledge you as my student if you pass the entrance test within 4 hours unscratched. " With that said, Alaude disappeared into the thin air.

'_Intresting…' _Hibari smirked as he slammed his tonfa in the stomach of a poor fox box weapon behind him, who immediately dissolved.

"Kufufufu… What is this _**game **_you are trying to pull, _**Daemon Spade**_?..." Mukuro's glare sharpened as he gripped his trident dangerously. He was currently in a hall of pure emptiness.

"**Put that weapon down." **Daemon sighed in depression before giving Mukuro a serious look. **"As much as I hate to be siding with the lots of **_**you**_**, I currently have no choice as the Amaranth Familiga is a huge threat to the Vongola." **

"Oya oya, what made you think I would trust _**you**_ with some petty excuse?" Mukuro spat out in hatred.

"**Hate me all you want, but you have to remember the contract we agreed on." **At that, Daemon snapped his fingers and out came the gruesome illusions, coming at Mukuro at what seemed like speed of light. **"While you're at it, it's best if you quit hiding Chrome." **Having no choice, Mukuro tapped his trident (with a bit of difficulty as he is also dodging these _insane _creatures) and Chrome appeared in front of Daemon.

"**No need to look so petrified, Miss. Chrome. You heard the conversation didn't you? That also includes "in no way am I allowed to assault you other than training purposes"." **Daemon reassured, much to Chrome's relief. **"Now then, I will need you to come with me to elsewhere as your training will differ from **_**his**_**." **Daemon tapped his scythe and the duo disappeared, leaving a _**very **_pissed Mukuro.

'_I shall personally __**slaughter **__you once this is all over, Arocobaleno…' _

**Elsewhere, in a small eerie room**

***Knock knock* **"Pardon the interruption; I have brought back the report you desired boss."

"Hm." Said boss grunted in response, an invitation to come in. The door opened, and a man came in.

"The reports are as follow: _They _have arrived at Italy just as you planned, and they are currently training. The Arocobaleno seemed to inform them about their place concerning _power._" The man spoke in your typical office-worker tone. "What do you plan to do next boss?"

"…" The man__just closed his eyes and lay back in his chair. What seemed like a _"messenger man"_ just grinned as he exited the office.

Translation: _**"Lay low for now; it won't be much fun if we were to attack them so rashly." **_

_Alas, the real beginning comes to an end, dear readers. Hopefully you have all decided to continue with this story as I promise you, this story is much more than it seems. _

**WAHHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! TT^TT I know I'm in NO position to be making excuses but… *sighs* sometimes life just doesn't work the way we want to ya know? ); anyways, this concludes the end of ch.4! How was it guys? I know you're going to complain about how Daemon and Lambo (possibly Chrome) are totally OOC, but I tried my best?... . **

**Wager as in if Mukuro manages to clear all the levels of training from Daemon, then he can prove that he is way off of Daemon's league. In the meanwhile, Daemon is NOT allowed in any way to toy with Mukuro nor Chrome unless it involves training. But knowing Daemon, he'll use the excuse of training to torture them… . **

**For those who haven't read the manga (which I'm pretty sure you did…) "VG" means "Vongola Gear"**

**Physical contact as in the way Yamamoto sliced Reborn's hat during their training in the future arc. DON'T even go there ppl .…**

**PHEW! This is my longest chapter so far! Am proud of myself ^^*shot* Err anyways, please review and tell me how I did! ^^**

**Ciao ciao~**


	5. VR's Past Prt 1

**Sup guys! I'm BACK~~~ *shot* I mean… I'm back from a **_**SUPER **_**busy February… I swear, I have **_**sooooo **_**many friends that have February birthdays that my budget is on the line, heehee I'll give you guys a hint; I have a very small birthday c: Also… I'm kinda grounded, which equals to no computer… Can you believe it if I tell you I don't have my own laptop?... T~T So basically, I'm using snippets of time to write this chapter. Ya know, when my parents r off at work shopping etc. Okay enough of my random blabbering let's get right to the chapter shall we? Cx **

**OHHHH FIRST!**

**To ****"Sora no hono KHR": LOL! Who did you think Tsuna's mysterious tutor was? xD Anyways you're going to find out in this chapter~~~ ^^**

**Ok, NOW we can begin!~**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I even need to do this?... I don't own KHR… *curls up at emo corner***

* * *

><p><em>The long wait is over dear readers, as you will find yourselves quite amused with this…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It hurts…<strong>_

_**It's painful…**_

_**But…**_

* * *

><p>"I-I WENT TOO FAR AND DID IT AGAIN!" Wailed a mysterious teen. Said teen has blonde, almost bleached colored hair. He has emerald eyes and his body was hidden behind his hood. He was pacing around the room and murmuring to himself as he scratched his hair.<p>

"… I'm SUPPOSED to but!..."

"I CAN'T!... for training purposes so…"

"B-BUT! WAHHH!... called me too soft…"

'_What's that noise?...' _A certain brunette thought. _'No good, I can't even lift my finger… Hm? This aroma?... Green tea?...' _

"A-Ano?... Are you awake?..." The blonde asked wryly, trying his best not to break the cup he's holding. Tsuna's eyes twitched in response as he ever so slowly opened them.

"… D-Darie?..." Tsuna whispered hoarsely, eyes hesitantly opening. Said person flinched and cowered a little, his mouth opening to speak but decided against it. Instead, he gulped nervously as he tried to think of a way to introduce himself. Easier said than done.

The brunette slowly got up from bed, only to find a certain _someone_ to be nervously smiling.

"Y-Yo!... Ahhahaha…"

…

…

…

"HIEEEEE! I-IT'S Y-Y-YOU!" Tsuna shrieked as he pointed an accusing finger while fidgeting.

*SNAP*

"ITAI!" Tsuna yelled in pain as he collapsed on the bed, clutching his wound. "M-MY WHOLE BODY STINGS!"

"C-Calm down!" The other boy tried approaching him, only to fail miserably as said injured person only crawled away in fear. Unfortunately, said blonde was not a very stable person; therefore, it was only a matter of time before he exploded. "I-I'm only trying to tend to your wounds!"

"HIEEEEE! B-BUT YOU'RE THAT EXTREMELY POWERFUL OPPENENT THAT I FACED JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO! H-HOW CAN IT BE THAT-

"C-C-Calm down! I-I'm not trying to harm you or anything! Please listen to-

"HIEEEEEEEE! N-NOOOOO! D-DON'T COME NEAR-

"GOD DAMNIT LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE YOU LITTLE SH*T!" There goes the explosion…

"…h-h-hai…" Tsuna only cowered even more, followed by a whimper.

And that's when the blonde finally realized he had snapped; only it became even more difficult to explain the situation to said cowering brunette. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Reborn entered the room to greet Tsuna with a kick on his head.

"You really need to start manning up, Dame-Tsuna." Was Reborn's only comment.

"ITAI! REBORN! THAT IS NO WAY TO BE GREETING SOMEONE WHO WAS JUST UNCON- *cue in death glare* I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Tsuna squeaked in fear.

"Anyways, I see you're still as hopeless as ever when in your normal state, VR." Reborn turned to said person. "Seriously, you can't even do a simple introduction properly."

"You didn't have to point that out…" VR sniffed, curling up at the emo corner, a dark gloomy aura surrounding him.

"…A-Ano…" Tsuna started, who was now feeling guilty for not accepting him earlier. "I-I'm sorry about earlier… It's just that you had a _really _big personality change there, so please forgive me!" He bowed his head nervously in apology.

Noticing that his pupil is apologizing, he quickly got to his feet. "Th-There isn't anything you should be sorry for! I mean, anybody would've freaked if a Spartan tutor suddenly turned all caring…"

"A-Anyways, I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you out of the blues…" He continued as he sheepishly smiled.

"So after all those years, you _still _can't control **him**." Reborn frowned a little.

VR immediately stiffened. "I-IT CAN'T BE HELPED! YOU SHOULD BE FULLY AWARE OF HOW HARD IT IS TO EVEN KEEP **HIM **IN ME!"

"I know. But that excuse isn't going to cut it out." Reborn swiftly replied. VR immediately curled up at the emo corner again, muttering something like "I-really-am-useless T.T"

"…What are you two talking about?..." Tsuna questioned hesitantly. Both heads turned towards the brunette. The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped by 20 degrees. Reborn adjusted his fedora as it shadowed his eyes. VR's expression ranged from surprise, fear, pain, and then his orbs changed to hollow green. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise after catching a glimpse of the lifeless orbs.

'_H-How can… A-Anyone's eyes be so… so!' _Tsuna gulped nervously.

"I'm leaving the explanations to you, VR." Reborn suddenly said as he quietly slipped through the door. Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion, and then focused on VR. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"…Truthfully, I also bore _**their **_symbol." VR's voice was bland as he slowly raised his head and stared straight into the brunette's orbs. Immediately, Tsuna felt as if those eyes pierced straight into his soul. His whole body was shaking, and he had to muster all his strength not to run away.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>M-MONSTER!"<strong>_

"_**P-Please s-s-s-spare my l-l-life!"**_

"_**G-G-G-G-G-GO AWAY!"**_

"_**Hmph. Well whatever, as long as we have his power."**_

"_**That was an order. You have NO right to defy against it."**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-Your e-e-eyes…" Tsuna stuttered fearfully. "Th-These a-a-are y-your m-memories!..."<p>

"_**Now you know…"**_ VR bitterly chuckled as he looked towards the ceiling. _**"That you're no match for them… right?" **_VR slowly stood up and looked down upon the shivering brunette.

"_**Yet, do you still wish to continue?..." **_VR asked coldly. Tsuna was crying now as he tried to open his mouth to speak. VR raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _**"Does it hurt that much-**_

"No… That's not exactly true…" Tsuna suddenly interrupted. "It's just that… You had to _**force**_ yourself to do what isn't right!" VR's eyes widened in surprise.

"All those slaughter… killing… murder… You never wanted to in the beginning!" Tsuna suddenly burst out in anger. "Yet, _**they **_forced you to commit all those terrible sins… **I SWEAR I WILL-NO, **_**WE **_**WILL DEFEAT THEM!**" There was a flash of orange in said brunette's eyes, though it only lasted for a second. But, one second was all VR need.

"!…" To say he was shell shocked! His expression right now was priceless. Suddenly, memories flew through his brain.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WAIT… WHAT?" The boy scratched his hair in frustration. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SUGGESTING… suggesting… *gulps* <strong>_that_**."**_

_**The hitman only smirked in return as he began to walk towards the exit. **_

"_**M-MATTAE(1)! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BROUGHT THAT SUGGESTION UP! YOU ARE FULL AWARE THE DANGERS BEHIND IT IF HE FAILS RIGHT?" The boy's eyes were full of anger, it then slowly turned hollow. "I mean… if he fails…" Not wanting to finish his sentence, he bit his tongue, ignoring the pain. He raised his head to see the hitman's reactions. What he saw however, was the exact opposite of what he expected. **_

_**Obsidian orbs pierced straight right into lifeless emerald ones. There was a moment of silence so that the boy could process the information. **_

'_**You must be an idiot to think I of all people don't know its risks. But, we're going to have to believe in him.'**_

* * *

><p>"I see." VR's death aura suddenly vanished as he bent to Tsuna's level; instead, it was replaced by an overflowing sense of welcome. His hollow lifeless orbs were now a gentle, an apple green shade. He smiled brightly as he stretched out his hand. "Welcome home."<p>

The brunette's eyes were shocked, and then in slow motion, turned into happiness. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><em>VR's past… About to revealed in the next chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to tell you, for **_**some **_**strange reason, the line breaks aren't appearing in the previous chapter /: and it's pretty important so that you won't get confused… So if there's anything you don't get, please PM me (: ohh and, I feel soooo bad for not updating in like, FOREVER. T.T Because of that, I'm going to set a deadline for the next chapter :D Hmm… ok, my absolute deadline would be:**

**April, 16, 2012~ **

**Exactly one month from now. (; And one last thing, after the next chap, I'm going back to all my previous chaps to edit (including this one, I feel horrible just looking at this chapter T~T, but I don't want to make you guys wait too long so…) You can go back to read if you want, but you don't have to (: Well then, ja-ne minna~**

**NONONONONONONO WAIIIITTT! Here's a little laugh for you guys~ A few weeks ago, I randomly asked my mom a question, here's how it went:**

**Me:… Yo mom.**

**Mom: Yeah?**

**Me: Do you prefer 1827 or 6927? *evil glint***

**Mom:… Wha?... o.O"**

**Me: Just answer me, it's not those right or wrong questions ^^~**

**Mom:… Err... 1827? o.O" Why'd you ask me that?**

**Me: *bursts out in laughter* N-NOTHING! *continues to laugh manically* **

**Mom:… Wtf is wrong with this girl? -.-… **

**Me: AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA O-OK! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**LMFAO, that totally made my day~! Mind you, I'm not a yaoi fan, but I find it hilarious when you know- AHAHAHHAHAHHHA! XD (Ehehehe… Sorry if I offended anyone! Didn't mean it!) I don't read those M-rated fics, but T-rated ones are perfectly fine by me ^^~ Well, that's all for today guys~ Ja-ne~**

**Ciao ciao~**


	6. VR's Past Prt 2

**Sup everyone!~ I know you all missed m- **

***WHACK!* **

**ITAI! WHO THREW A COMPUTER AT M- **

***WHACK!* **

**OK WHO THE F*UCK THREW A SLEEPING LION- wait, sleeping… lion?... **

***Lion growls dangerously and glares menacingly at CP-21 for disturbing his sleep* **

**Shit…*runs like there's no tomorrow, screaming like hell, extremely furious lion not far behind***

**Le readers: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**ENJOY THIS- AHHHHHH! STAY AWAY! CHAPTER WHILE I DO MY BEST TO GET RID OF THIS BEAST- HIEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR dope -_-**

* * *

><p><em>Aren't you all inquisitive… about VR's past?...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I see." VR's death aura suddenly vanished as he bent to Tsuna's level; instead, it was replaced by an overflowing sense of welcome. His hollow lifeless orbs were now a gentle, an apple green shade. He smiled brightly as he stretched out his hand. "Welcome home." <strong>_

_**The brunette's eyes were shocked, and then in slow motion, turned into happiness. Nothing more, nothing less.**_

"_**I'm home."**_

* * *

><p>Twins, born solely for vengeance, that's what <em><strong>we <strong>_are.

Our name is VR, short for "Vengeance Revives". I'm "Vengeance"; my elder brother is "Revives". At first, I haven't a clue as why we were named that, but now I understood.

At birth, we were fated to become destroyers. However…

My elder twin brother was cursed.

How? Right after 5 minutes of our birth, the rage within his veins took control of him. I would've been killed had not of the sacrifice my deceased mother made. As I was only a newborn, I only have fuzzy images of my mother. Well, it's at least better than my brother who has no memory of her whatsoever. My brother often asks me of how our mother looked like, and every time (much to nii-san's anger), my answer would be:

"She was beautiful."

Right after the bloody massacre of the entire hospital my brother was responsible for, we were put under 24-hour surveillance by the government to watch for any sign regarding of the deadly phenomenal power my brother have. I was in the same situation as my brother as well, considering I'm his twin, and the fact that I might have similar abilities. Those who knew of this mysterious tragic power thought of my brother as nothing but Satan's spawn, and as for me, well…

This whole incident was covered up by a farce inquiry of a crazy psychopath succeeding in the bombing on the hospital of our birth. The truth was only known to a few selected individuals, in fact, not even our surveillance guards knew the real reason why they are observing us infants. Fortunately, after a few months of nothing but regular baby development, the higher-ups finally decided to place us into a regular orphanage, with the exception of regular checkups to see if we are developing any signs into becoming devils. Of course, they didn't claim it as that, but that's exactly what they meant behind a sweet yet sick façade.

And as you can already guess, we would never communicate with the other children in the orphanage, thinking them as nothing but foolish creatures, because _**that's **_exactly what human creatures are, and shall forever remain as. We only spoke to each other, as only twins understood each others' pain.

Nobody interfered with us, and in return, we wouldn't disturb them.

Yet…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nii-san…" I whispered as I trembled slightly, clutching my brother's cold yet fragile hands. <strong>_

"_**What is it?" He whipped his head staring straight into my orbs, eyes full of concern and worry. It's funny, my brother would **_never _**show these emotions towards anyone other than me, in fact, anyone other than me would say glaring is all my brother would do if approaching him. Obviously, that's his warning of "don't –you-dare-f*ck-with-me" look. **_

"_**S-Someone…" I began to cry a little as my brother tried to calm me down with soothing/comforting words. But that didn't help, because…**_

"_**A PAIR OF COUPLE DECIDED TO ADOPT US!" I yelled out loud, unable to bear the fear and sadness deep inside of me, I suddenly hugged my brother in an embrace, not wanting to let go. After a few seconds of acknowledging that fact, he quickly hugged back, reassuring me that everything is alright. **_

_**But it wasn't alright. I could tell straight away that he is just as mortified to the fact as me.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ah! There you are Colin, I've been searching all over for you!" A young girl no older than 5 panted as she approached me, her name is Sophie, but I (even my brother, though reluctantly) thinks of her as our only friend. She was the only one who didn't judge us from our appearance (more like my brother's hateful glare…) and kept on trying until we finally accepted her, even though that journey was extremely rough. She is the only one who made us open up to her and succeeded, and for that, my brother and I are truly grateful. <strong>_

"_**What is it Sophie?" I asked happily. **_

"_**Ah… The headmaster wishes to speak to you…" Her voice drifted off in the distance. "You didn't cause any mischief did you?" She had on her stern look that she would always give whenever my brother scared the other kids with his cold, deathly stare. **_

"_**Of course not!" I quickly defended myself. "I'm not my brother aren't I?" **_

_**She sighed, and quickly gave up. Though, what I said was true, I'm nothing like my brother. I would've been the #1 victim of bullying had it not been my brother staying by my side constantly. You can easily tell my personality is bipolar to his. **_

"_**Ok ok, I don't hold anything against you, just be careful ok?" Her eyes hold a worry look, and I don't blame her, because of my brother being sent often to the headmaster's office because of all the trouble he caused, Sophie usually thought that I would learn from my brother sooner or later. **_

"_**Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you later during dinner!" I quickly ran off as I waved back in the distance; she waved back until I could no longer make sight of her.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You called for me, headmaster?" I questioned quietly after stepping into the small office. <strong>_

"_**Yes, I have rather large news I wanted to announce to both of you, but… *sighs* never mind, can you relay this conversation to Cole later?" He asked with a slight remark of annoyance. Once again, this wasn't a surprise, other than Sophie and me, everybody who knew of the existence of my brother either feared or is annoyed of him. **_

"_**Of course." I swiftly replied. For some reason, I had this uneasy sensation inside my stomach. **_

"_**Well you see…" He smiled happily, and then turned to stare straight into my eyes. **_

"_**A pair of admirable couple decided to adopt you twins." And that's when I swore my heart stopped beating for a moment. **_

_**Little did I know that that moment was just the beginning to our cataclysmic childhood.**_

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 of VR's past is revealed… Aren't anxious to know more?<em>

_A little warning… Curiosity tends to kill the cat…_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Me: I MADE IT ALIVE! ^^ and no worries ppl, only have a few minor injuries here and there (LIE)**

**Readers: No one asked and no one cares -.-**

**Me: *sulks in da emo corner* **

***cough* that aside, how was this chapter? :D I was stuck in so many parts cuz there was just SO many possibilities regarding VR's (or shall I say Colin? c;) past, so yeah… that took a LONG time /: **

**Anyways, latest chapter for KHR! WTF PPL! WHAT'S WITH BERMUDA'S TEAM? WUT IS THEIR REAL INTENTION? *rages becuz they hurt Nana and their dirty methods of getting rid of Skull and Colonello's team* D';**

**Err… Anyways, hope u guys have a awesome Easter for those who celebrate it on Sunday~ ^^**

**ALSO! LATEST CHAPPIE FOR D-GRAY MAN! WHO WAS THAT MOTHER IN THE END? AND WHO IS DA BOY ON THE LAST PAGE? OMG SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! *O***

**Me and my random blabbing… again (x**

**Heehee, review guys! Look forward to seeing u for next chapter! More of VR's past coming soon!~**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW! OR ELSE U SHALL GET BITTEN TO DEATH BY HIBARI xDDDDD**

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
